


Ramen date?

by astracrits



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: It's Ryuji's and Akira's first date, and Ryuji decides to play it cool.





	Ramen date?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ryuji and I also prefer the name Ren than Akira lmao but that's me.

“So, can you tell me why you brought me here now?” Asked Akira, hands in his pockets as he looked at the blonde man through his glasses.

Immediately, Ryuji brought his hands up and started waving them. “C’mon, man! Can’t a dude bring his bro out sometime? I just got kinda bored of hanging around at the café.” He grunted playfully. “This is a nice change of scene, right?”

Akira looked around, Ryuji had brought him to another café, which looked to be more desolate than Leblanc. “Nice, indeed.” He looked back at Ryuji, who was smiling at him.

“C’mon, I’ll order us some coffee.” Although Ryuji had gone to the bar to order, Akira didn’t know where to sit, and if he had the right idea of what was happening, he wouldn’t want to sit somewhere Ryuji didn’t like.

So, he simply stood behind the blonde man and heard what he was ordering. “Are you seriously ordering ramen in a café?”

“Woah! Shit man, don’t stand behind me like that, thought you were gonna find a seat.”

“I just thought I’d wait for you, so we can sit where you want.”

At that, Ryuji seemed to blush a little. He turned his face the other way so Akira wouldn’t notice. “Uhh… Okay then, I’ve made our orders, so we can go sit now.” He walked close to Akira as he made his way to a small booth far from the entrance.

“Why do you wanna sit all the way over here? Wanna be alone?” Akira was so smug, but he liked seeing Ryuji getting embarrassed.

“Shut up.” He responded with a grunt. “Kinda…” He muttered, although he could hear him.

They sat right in front of the other and stayed in silence for a little, awkward while, which was weird for Ryuji. Akira didn’t say anything either, he just sat there, making a slight smile.

After what must have been like fifteen long and silent minutes, the food finally arrived. The waiter had given Ryuji a bowl of ramen and a large cup of coffee, and to Akira a meat bowl and an equally big cup. “I still think it’s weird to have stuff like this at a café, I was thinking more of a crepe or something along those lines.”

“I know, I know.” Unexpectedly, Ryuji wasn’t stuffing his mouth with ramen like he always used to do, he was taking care to eat properly, chew his food and swallow everything before he spoke again. “I wasn’t planning to, I was gonna ask for that panini thing but after I saw they served ramen, I just had to order that.” He chuckled with a smile. “Ya like your food?”

“It’s good.” He wasn’t lying at that, but he was done with pretending. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom quickly.”

“Wash your hands or whatever, I’m prolly gonna order a second bowl.”

“I don’t think ramen and coffee make the best combination, but knock yourself out. I’ll be right back.”

When he was left alone, Ryuji started panicking a bit. Was Akira gonna leave the place? No, he couldn’t, he specifically sat in that place so that he could see if he was leaving. That exit was covered, so he couldn’t leave, right?

…The bathroom window! Maybe he would be able to leave from there!

Ryuji felt sad and angry, he knew that inviting Akira to that so-called date and not actually telling him that was what was going to ruin everything, he knew it very well and yet, he still couldn’t bring myself to pronounce that word. It sounded so foreign in his mouth, and then with Akira? His bro?

Ryuji was about to leave his seat when Akira sat right next to him. “Move over.”

“What?! You didn’t leave?”

“Of course not, we’re on a date. Why would I leave?”

And of course, Ryuji still didn’t want to admit it, no matter that he was the one who proposed the idea. “A date? psh. Like I’d ever go on a date with you.” He was laughing while he blushed. “What gave you the idea–”

“Taking me to another café. You blushing every time I remotely mentioned it was something like this.” He smiled as he scooted closer. “This is a nice place for our first date. Wished you asked me out first though.”

Ryuji’s mouth was left hanging open. He could only look at Akira, who was still smiling and body pressing on his side. “Yeah, okay…” He slid to the side. “I, uh… didn’t know how to actually bring it up, so I just thought I’d do this.” He looked back to the other guy. “But I’m stocked you didn’t escape from this situation.”

“Escape, why would I do that?” He pulled his food to his side and continued eating. “I was thinking of asking you out too.”

“What?! Oh bro!” Unconsciously, he hugged Akira, but retreated almost immediately. “Uh, sorry, sorry.” He took some moments to compose and continued eating. “Maybe we can go for some ice cream, my treat, I actually found this place where they press the stuff on this thing and it comes out looking like ramen!”

It was going to be fun indeed.


End file.
